


i fall in love too easily

by yvie



Series: lover, please stay [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, lover please stay bonus chapter, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: it's called a honeymoon suite for a reason, yes? ten marvels at taeyong's beauty during a young moonlit night, taeyong does the same.or, in bangkok, taeyong and ten share their first night together, in ten's perspective.--a bonus chapter for lover, please stay, set between chapters 3 and 4.





	i fall in love too easily

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome, dear readers! 
> 
> so this is a bonus chapter for my fanfic, "lover, please stay", set between chapters 3 and 4. this would still make sense if you didn't read the fanfic, though, i think, but it's best if you do read it because i reference a lot of stuff in it. it's fluff with a lot of smut mixed in. this is also my first time writing explicit smut, so please bear with me aaaa 
> 
> for those who have read "lover, please stay" this is my "thank you" to you. <33 here's a little something from ten's perspective of things.

There was no one more precious to Ten than Taeyong. No one. Not even diamonds could compare to him, as Taeyong watched him try to play a few minutes of Animal Crossing with Taeyong’s DS. Taeyong’s arms were wrapped around Ten’s waist, and the boy was seated on his lap. Ten had no clue how to play the game, and only acquiesced to doing so when Taeyong asked him to, with the best pout he could muster. They had been at this for almost an hour now, but time seemed to work in their favor and slowed down.

So there they were, on the chaise lounge of the hotel room, with Ten lodged nicely on Taeyong’s lap and with the elder’s chin on Ten’s shoulder, holding him from behind.

“Imagine living in a town with talking animals,” said Ten as he made Taeyong’s character walk around the virtual village.

Taeyong wasn’t paying much attention to the game, instead his eyes were trained on his lover’s face: the curve of his nose, his plush lips, his slightly chubby cheek. The elder leaned in and pressed a small kiss on the side of Ten’s face, unable to resist him.

“What do you think they’ll tell us?” asked Taeyong.

“That we’re the most beautiful couple there is in that town,” Ten beamed.

“Right,” Taeyong nodded, “and we’ll both be town mayors?”

After finishing an errand for the virtual town, Ten saved the game and closed the DS. He turned his head to look at Taeyong and smiled. “No, I’ll be the town mayor. You’ll be my assistant.”

“Why am I the assistant?” retorted Taeyong, in a mock-offended tone.

“Because you’re my little kitty, hyung.” Ten scratched Taeyong’s chin like he was petting a kitten, as they did in Baby Don’t Stop.

Playing along, Taeyong let out a soft purr. They both giggled to their heart’s content, knowing no one could see them from here. They could be whoever they wanted, but right now they were each other’s Ten and Taeyong. Ten put the DS on the table, and he pulled Taeyong’s arms even tighter around his waist. He leaned back to rest his head in the crook of Taeyong’s neck. 

“I want to be with you,” murmured Ten, fiddling his lover’s bony fingers.

Thinking that he misheard that, Taeyong asked him to repeat what he just said. Ten clicked his tongue but snuck a small smooch on his lover’s neck. Then he small smooch got slowly bigger until Ten was running lines down Taeyong’s neck with his tongue. He was a little too embarrassed to say anything, he thought that saying it once was enough, and he did not want to repeat it.

His Lee Taeyong.

_His._

The Lee Taeyong who told him that he liked him romantically just an hour ago. The Lee Taeyong whom he admired for so, so long. The Lee Taeyong he looked up to. The Lee Taeyong that he’s been hiding feelings from ever since he got into SM. The Lee Taeyong with whom he’s formed a habit of kissing. The Lee Taeyong that wanted him back.

“Tennie?”  

The Thai boy snapped out of his trance and removed his lips from Taeyong’s neck. If he had gone any longer, he would soon be leaving dangerous marks on the elder’s neck. Nothing they couldn’t cover up with concealer, of course, but they still had to be absolutely safe. When Ten looked up, Taeyong was staring at him, his dark eyes trained on his. This made Ten shiver.

“Let’s make out,” Ten asked him.

Thus, they did, with pleased smiles on their faces. There was always something so intoxicating in the way their lips would meet and lace together. It’s like they were perfect fits of one another. Ten could never get enough of it, which is why he always wanted to kiss and be kissed by the elder. While still kissing, he changed positions and instead of sitting on Taeyong’s lap, he hooked his knees on either side of his hips to straddle him. Ten was pulling at Taeyong’s shirt, wishing their skins would just meld together and become one. He felt Taeyong’s hand rush all the way up under his tee, to caress the bottom of his back, like a lazy massage.

“Is this what you want to do all day?” Taeyong wondered, when they finally parted for breath.

“…Yes.”

The younger darted his lips towards the rest of Taeyong’s face, and the elder chuckled as the fingers on Ten’s back raked gently on Ten’s skin. He pressed a myriad of kisses on the man’s sharp jawline, then close to his ear. The younger raised himself a little, unknowingly grinding against Taeyong, as he took the elder’s earlobe with his teeth. The elder sighed in pleasure, which made Ten want to do it all the more.   

“Tennie,” Taeyong whined.

Ten paused his doting to look at Taeyong. “Yes?”

“You’re driving me crazy.”

A grin of triumph. “I know.”

Taeyong removed one of his hands from the small of Ten’s back and he reached out to move a bit of Ten’s hair from his face. Ten quickly caught Taeyong’s hand in his, and like it was a natural thing to do, their fingers were immediately laced together. His grip was tight on Taeyong’s hand, not wanting to ever let go. Not only was he a spoiled baby, he was a clingy baby too.

“Let’s make the most of the time we have,” the elder told him.

“What do you have in mind?” asked Ten.

Taeyong paused to think, and Ten stared at him in anticipation. What could Taeyong possibly have in mind for the both of them on this peaceful evening? An indoor picnic? A movie marathon? It didn’t really matter what Taeyong had in mind, so long as they were together throughout the entire thing.

“Do you have any song recommendations for me?”

At that, Ten’s eyes lit up.

He hopped off Taeyong’s lap, then reached over to the table to get his phone. He unlocked it quickly, and began scrolling through the music library he had. Taeyong was looking over his shoulder, and Ten silently hoped he wouldn’t judge the music he had there. Of course, Ten made sure that his music taste was as refined as he, so mostly acoustic, smooth R&B and jazz were there, but sometimes there were music there that didn’t really belong, like giddy bubblegum pop.

“What do you want to listen to?” Ten asked, aimlessly scrolling up and down the list of songs.

“I want you to sing for me,” Taeyong scooted closer, “I love your voice.”

Blushing, Ten shifted in his seat. Taeyong had told him before that he learn to take compliments because he deserves them. The thing was, Ten knew how to take compliments – with a blush and a thank you, but if it’s Taeyong, he’s always so flustered. With Taeyong, it’s always a “no, that’s not true,” and the elder would scold him for it. It’s much easier, after all, to accept compliments when one has heard them over and over, as Taeyong had with all the promotions and exposure he’s gotten, but for Ten, the compliments make him shy. Especially with Taeyong, it makes him even more shy.

“That one,” Taeyong stopped Ten’s screen with his finger. He pointed to a Sam Smith song. “Sing this one for me.”  

“Sam Smith doesn’t really suit my voice…” Ten murmured.

“That’s not true.” He tapped on the screen once, and immediately the song started playing, engulfing the room.

Sam Smith’s _Say It First._

Ten started singing along to the first verse, his voice a little small. Taeyong was goading him along, his eyes focused on him and him alone. Sometimes, he would glance at his lover, but his stomach would flip every time their glances met – he would see Taeyong’s gaze, different from the strong gaze he normally wears, but a soft one reserved only for him and it made Ten so weak. The amount of adoration Taeyong gave him scared him so, but he’s been into Taeyong for the longest time.

He was just lucky Taeyong felt the same, somehow.

When the chorus came, Taeyong moved to lay his head on Ten’s lap, closing his eyes as Ten sang the song with the softest, most tender voice. Different from the strength he exhibited for _Baby Don’t Stop_ , or _New Heroes_ , his voice this time was almost like a whisper, pleading.

“Say it first, I need to hear you say those words,” he sang as he twisted a lock of Taeyong’s hair, “if I’m all that you desire…”

He wondered if Taeyong understood what the song was, or if he deliberately chose the song for Ten to sing because he understood. Taeyong’s face was bare of makeup and cosmetics, but still his skin looked flawless – he made Ten breathless. He kept putting on airs, that he wasn’t interested at all in Taeyong, which was why he kept flirting with all the other members. If he didn’t he would be much too obvious, his little crush, turned enormous, for Lee Taeyong.

“If you love me, say it first,” Ten finished the chorus with a playful tap on Taeyong’s nose.

The song continued as Taeyong lifted himself off of Ten’s lap. Then, he stood, holding out his hand for Ten to take. He didn’t speak, and only nudged his head towards his open palm, as if to say, ‘dance with me.’ Typical of Taeyong, so cheesy. Ten shook his head, without rejection, and flung himself into his lover’s arms as they started swaying to the song. The younger kept singing as they danced, their bodies pressed together as they swayed. Taeyong moved his head so he could press a soft kiss on Ten’s forehead. Ten felt like melting.

As the song was coming to a close, Taeyong was also singing along, their voices melding together as the elder attempted to harmonize with Ten. Their fingers were laced together, and Ten felt like there was nothing more that he wanted. Moments like these, that he has to treasure.

These moments won’t last forever after all. Bangkok was just one huge dream, and they’ll need to wake up right after. They’ll have to wake up to the reality that all this happiness is too good to be true. Maybe that was why Ten was so afraid: he never wanted to act upon his feelings for Taeyong, but he found a window to do so. It was an act of selfishness on his part, the first time they kissed. Ten wasn’t stupid after all, he could see the way Taeyong looked at him. It made his heart leap when he noticed it, of course, the first time he noticed Taeyong looking at him that way, and he couldn’t sleep that night, knowing the man that he had adored for so long might feel the same way for him as well. He’s heard stories, of course, of idols having crushes on each other, and that’s normal, but most of the time they remained unrequited, so there was no danger. But what he and Taeyong felt for each other, that was disastrous. It would never end well at all. And still! Ten made the first move, despite knowing the tragedy this would all end in.

The song ended, and they stopped dancing. Ten caught his breath, staring at his lover, who was staring at him in return.  

“Are you going to kiss me again?” Ten whispered, his thumb brushing against the elder’s cheek as he held his face.

“Do you want me to?”   

He nodded – it was all Ten wanted to do, after all.

Their kissing led them to the kitchen, as Ten felt the cold marble of the counter against the thin material of his shirt. Taeyong raised him up the counter so he could hook his legs around his lover’s hips. His arms rested on Taeyong’s shoulders. He wondered, for a moment, if Taeyong wanted to take all this further than just kissing. It would make everything all the more dangerous, of course – he never stopped craving Taeyong’s lips after they kissed for the first time, and if they actually had sex…

Ten drove his lover closer with his legs, almost grinding against him on the top of the counter. His mind and his heart were against each other. He wanted Taeyong to know that he was all he ever wanted, but his rational mind told him no. This was not a good idea at all. Still, he brought his face down, dotting the length of Taeyong’s neck in wet kisses. The elder threw his head back, to give him more space, clutching the back of his shirt.

“God…” Taeyong sighed, his finger spinning circles on the fabric.  

“I’m just wondering, hyung,” Ten rested his head on Taeyong’s chest, to hide his face. “Would you sleep with me? If given the chance?”

Startled, Taeyong whipped his head downwards. Ten could already feel the heat rising from Taeyong’s body. It’s adorable how Taeyong panics so quickly to any sign of flirtation.

“W-what kind of question,” Taeyong tried to look at something else, attempting to conceal bright red color of his face at the moment with his hand.   

“I… I said what I said,” Ten told him, also blushing. “I take that as a no?”

Taeyong shook his head, then. His face was crimson now and Ten had to suppress a giggle. “I would, Ten. Why wouldn’t I? I… I want you all to myself.”  

There was a rush of wild butterflies in Ten’s stomach. So Taeyong was just as selfish as he. The younger tried to keep his cool, but his lips were wobbling. He just grinned the widest he had in a while, because there was no one for him but Taeyong.  

“Which part of me?” Ten mused, the mischievous grin still intact.

Taeyong found himself chuckling. “This,” he points to Ten’s lips. “This,” his neck. “This,” a hand on his butt, Ten laughs. “And this,” a bold hand on his crotch. Ten shivered. “All to myself.”

Ten tried to regain his control, attempting a smirk. “You want me that bad?”

“I do, Tennie,” Taeyong confessed, still not moving his hand from that position.

“Then do something about it,” Ten crooned, his lips hot and parted.

This caused a rise in Taeyong, who now started to return Ten’s neck kisses with his own. His hands were adventurous this time, fiddling with every corner of Ten’s exposed skin. His hand was rubbing against Ten’s clothed erection, before he removed it abruptly. Ten was just about to whine, when he caught a glimpse of the fire in Taeyong’s eyes. Taeyong wanted him and wanted him bad. Ten wondered how far he would go.

Taeyong’s hands were perched nicely on the curves of Ten’s butt as he started grinding against the boy with his own hardness. Ten was taken aback at first, his mind going entirely blank with the pleasure. He anchored one hand behind him on the chilly surface of the counter, while the other was on his lover’s shoulder, trying to meet Taeyong’s hips with his. God, he could already feel how hard Taeyong was, the thin fabric of the sweatpants they wore helped.    

“Tennie –”

“Y-Yes, hyung?”   

“Is this okay?”

They were still going at it, rubbing against each other, feeling every bit of contact they had with each other. They were electric, the both of them. It amazed Ten how easily their bodies responded to one another, how Ten would know exactly when to move forward and back, according to Taeyong’s rhythm. Perhaps they truly were meant for one another, in every sense.

“It’s wonderful,” Ten reassured him, smiling, “but our pants will get stained…” And the manager might then suspect something.

“Let’s take them off, then,” Taeyong murmured against Ten’s neck.  

Ten felt his blood pressure rise when Taeyong hooked his finger on the hem of his pants, with all the intentions of pulling them off. The younger was going insane from the amount of sensations he was feeling at the time. First, it was kissing and now they were dry humping each other. Ten’s toes were on Taeyong’s pants too, and on the mental count of three, they both hurried to slip the intruding pieces of clothing away until they were both simply puddles on the floor. They were left in their dampened underwear and their shirts.

“To the bedroom?” asked Taeyong.

“Yes,” breathed Ten.  

They were both caught in the spells of their eyes, their breaths, the warmth of their skin. Ten put a hand on his lover’s well-sculpted chest, inhaling and exhaling. Taeyong put his hand there, perhaps afraid that Ten might find out how fast his heart was beating right now. Ten’s heart was beating at about the same speed. He jumped off the counter, making sure his and Taeyong’s hands were still clasped together. Taeyong crouched down to pick up their pants as they walked over to the bedroom.

Eventually, they found themselves in their bedroom, but with the lights dimmed, like a closing sunset. Ten couldn’t believe he was about to sleep with the one Lee Taeyong, but here he was. In his head, all that ran around it was what Taeyong could be feeling at the moment. Ten was seated in bed, legs crossed, waiting for Taeyong to come back from the kitchen, since he “forgot something.” The door opened to Taeyong carrying a saucer with cake sitting on top.

“Hungry?” Taeyong asked, beaming.

“Didn’t I tell you we don’t need sweets because I’m sweet enough?” Ten teased back.

“It’s a good thing I have an insatiable sweet tooth, then.”

Taeyong approached him and sat next to him on bed. Ten felt the bed sink as his stomach did. Ah, why was he so excited! He picked a portion of the moist cake Ten’s mother had brought them earlier with a fork and pointed it at Ten’s mouth. The younger snatched the cake off the fork, chewing with a pleased smile. He picked up another fork, and mimicked what Taeyong did. The elder closed his lips around the fork, humming as he ate. They were careful not to leave any crumbs on the bed.

“Are you actually stalling right now?” Ten asked, his voice low, laced with want.  

Taeyong shook his head, but Ten doubted the truthfulness in that gesture.

“…Because all this cake just makes me wonder what it’ll be like when I eat it off you.”

He felt the elder freeze, at a loss for words. God, this man just malfunctions at any attempt at flirtation. If the lights weren’t so dim, he could bet that Taeyong was blushing crimson again. Ten cupped his lover’s face, and Taeyong took this as the signal to set the empty saucer on the night stand beside their bed. Taeyong’s hands met Ten’s, and they both sighed at the same time.

“Do you… have any idea how to do this?” asked Taeyong, his thumb brushing the back of Ten’s hand.

“For someone who writes about the kinkiest sex a lot in his lyrics, I can’t believe you’re this inexperienced,” Ten laughed, but not to mock him.

Taeyong shifted his line of sight to the floor. “So, do you?”  

“I’ve… watched gay porn,” Ten admitted, hesitance evident in his tone. He was just as innocent, unfortunately.

A stifled giggle from Taeyong.

“Don’t laugh!” The younger whined.

“I’m not,” Taeyong lied, the grin sprawled out on his face.

Still… it was a relief for Ten to know that he was not the only inexperienced one among the both of them. True, he loved to flirt, he loved to drop innuendos and double entendres here and there, he loved joking about dicks, soft and sticky things in his mouth but actual experience? He had none of that. His only companion was the internet and a handy VPN. Ten took his hands off Taeyong’s face and instead warmed them on his lover’s chest again.

“At least I’m not totally in the dark about it,” Ten smiled, his voice low, “so that leaves me in charge?” He winked.

Taeyong gulped. “You want to… top?”

“I don’t mind, but I don’t mind you topping either.”   

The elder raked his hand along Ten’s locks, which were only getting longer, sweetly. They took a moment to drink in their faces, breathing in unison. There was no one more attractive to Ten than Taeyong, with his perfect face that everyone loves so much. The perfect face that he got to kiss everywhere for the entire duration of this honeymoon week in Bangkok. He was just so lucky.  

He didn’t know who leaned in first, but the next thing he knew, they were kissing again, their lips meshing together all over again like there was nothing to fret about in the future, like this did not come with any consequences. Or perhaps, they were both entirely aware of the consequences, and have chosen to ignore them entirely just for this one night, possibly the only opportunity they have to do _something_.

“Do you trust me?” Ten asked, his fingers drumming on Taeyong’s thigh.

“With my life,” he breathed.

Ten bent forward, leading Taeyong to lie down on his back. His arms were pinned on the bed, framing the elder’s head from each side. Taeyong found himself giggling again, what the fans would call “gay panicking,” whenever he looked at Ten from that angle.

It was strange, leading him this way. He wasn’t used to being the one in charge when it was the both of them. Indeed, he was the spoiled one among the both of them, Taeyong would be the one following him around wherever he went, but ultimately, if Taeyong would always have the upper hand, he would always look to Taeyong for approval. This time, Ten had all the control, and he was a little nervous about it.

Taeyong clasped the front of his shirt, impatient, wanting him to come down. Ten climbed down, slipping one arm under Taeyong’s back and the other hand was behind his head, fiddling with his short honey-colored hair. He feared his inexperience was showing through his shaking fingers and the sweat on his face.

“Relax,” Taeyong droned.

“Says you,” Ten bit back, smiling.   

With Taeyong’s assurance, Ten was relieved. He remembered what he wanted to do, he remembered what he wanted Taeyong to feel. This was a honeymoon suite after all, and by God, he was going to put the honeymoon to good use. He would want the both of them to have the most tender night of their lives – not necessarily the best, since they were too inexperienced to have that kind of mind-blowing experience, but the sweetest night that they could possibly muster in these five days.

Carefully, the elder hooked their legs together and used this as a leverage to switch their positions around. This time, Taeyong’s body was pressed on top of Ten, whose breath hitched when he allowed the tables to turn this way. Now, he was below Taeyong, under his scrutiny. Ten wondered what Taeyong would be seeing from that angle – he’d see a Ten that was, for the first time, entirely unsure of himself. He wondered if Taeyong thought him vulnerable, but just as he was about to let the thought linger, Taeyong’s hands brushed the side of Ten’s face, caressing his cheek with a little smile, before diving into his neck.  His hands were a little bit more adventurous now, one hand riding up Ten’s thigh, squeezing in intervals between pillow-like strokes.

With every squeeze, Ten found himself exhaling now more than ever. His hands were preoccupied somewhere – one jostling his lover’s hair, and the other hiking up his shirt until the back of his neck, to expose the milky, warm skin hidden from beneath. Noticing this, Taeyong, who was still busy kissing up a storm on Ten’s neck, raised his arms slightly, giving Ten wordless permission to ease the shirt off of him. Without any further ado, the younger quickly discarded the shirt that obstructed him from enjoying the beauty of Lee Taeyong’s bare torso – which he has seen plenty of times before, yes, but this was different. Ten couldn’t help but drink in the view, like he was an adventurer in a vast sandy desert.  

Ten’s fingers found Taeyong’s nipple, and Ten might have thought he had landed the jackpot. With just a simple touch, he saw _the_ Lee Taeyong begin to unravel for him. The younger bit his lip, smirking, as his index and middle finger reached for a nipple and pulled it, which made Taeyong shudder yet again. He kept his noises to a minimum, hushing himself with his teeth.

“So you’re sensitive here…” Ten remarked, still fiddling with the nub that made Lee Taeyong malfunction.

Taeyong pouted for a second, and Ten didn’t know why. Then, Taeyong started raising Ten’s shirt, slowly, slowly to his chest, exposing the skin to the cold air of the hotel, and the warmth of the duvet they both shared. He slipped Ten’s shirt off his body, and threw the article of clothing to the ground. When he took in Ten’s nipple, the boy’s back arched almost immediately, and he stifled the whine that threatened to escape the confines of his lips. Revenge, at its finest.

“Yongie… hyung…” Ten strained, trying to keep himself quiet, worried that the manager in the next room might hear him. His fingers were pulling desperately at his lover’s honey-shaded hair every time he felt a tongue brush against the tip of his sensitive little bud. Taeyong then proceeded to kiss across Ten’s chest, as his hand paused against his lover’s crotch.

Tenderly, Taeyong asked him, “Do you want this, Tennie?”

The younger spread his legs a little, so he could hook them around Taeyong’s waist. “More than ever. You’ll top?”

“I’ll do my best.”

A finger hooked itself on the waistband of Ten’s already-stained briefs, before Taeyong slid them down in one fast motion, the erection freed. Ten let out a short gasp. Again, he’s already been exposed like this to Taeyong before, but in this situation, everything felt new and fresh. God, he just wanted to have this with Taeyong all the time… but there are things in life one cannot ever have.

He just wished it wasn’t Lee Taeyong.

Ten watched as the elder unlatched himself from Ten’s legs as he opened the drawer to look for a bottle of lubricant they could use, plus some condoms, to be safe. The elder quickly wiggled out of his briefs as well, nearly forgetting that he was wearing them. In the porn he’s watched, the men always had lubricant with them, to make the access a little less painful. Sometimes they would use spit, but the actual lubricant would always be the best way to go, especially for newbies like them. Luckily, Taeyong found a small bottle provided by the hotel (their hotel room being originally a honeymoon suite, after all,) and in his wallet, a condom as well.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Ten exhaled, covering his eyes with his hands as a smile was forming in his face.

“Me neither,” Taeyong chuckled, “I never thought I’d ever fuck a member of my own group…”

“Hush.” A finger to Taeyong’s lips. Ten’s eyes grew serious. “Let’s forget about the world for tonight… You’re not _fucking_ a member of your group, hyung, you’re fucking _me_ , Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Your lover.”

Taeyong nodded, without question, before he said, barely audible. “My Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.”

“My Lee Taeyong,” Ten replied, heart rushing.

Taeyong returned to his position between Ten’s legs, biting his lips. Ten wondered what was going on inside Taeyong’s brain, what thought processes were going through him. The man coated his hands in a dollop of lubricant, shocked at first at how cold it felt against his skin and proceeded to tell Ten how cold it was with big eyes, before those innocent angel eyes narrowed into ones laced in sin.

“May I?” Taeyong asked.

There was a pause, as Ten braced himself for the intrusion. He put a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, for something to hold on to, before nodding. And that was when Taeyong slipped a cold finger inside of him, Ten couldn’t hide a shrill squeak, but the elder was careful, watching his every reaction to see if he was hurting or not.

“You okay, Tennie?”

“I-I’m just getting used to it,” Ten told him, as he tried getting used to the sensation of Taeyong’s finger _inside_ him: different, foreign, new, pleasurable.

“Do you ever touch yourself like this, Tennie?”

Of course, Taeyong would think this would be the perfect time to have a conversation – when he had a finger up his lover’s butt. But Ten didn’t mind, in fact, he felt all the more reassured, like Taeyong was always there to take care of him. He was always present. God, he wished they had more nights like these together.

“I… do…” he admitted, between moans.

Taeyong’s drew his head forward, his hair falling into his eyes as he whispered against his lover’s ear, “Who do you think about?”

Dirty talk. Good God. A shiver sprinted its way down Ten’s spine like an Olympic runner.   

“Who else do you think I think about?” Ten bit back, a playful smirk on his lips.

“There are tons of pretty people out there…” A kiss on the side of his face, his breathing heavy, his finger still in deep, pulling out and pushing in to allow the stretch to occur.

“But only one Lee Taeyong… Only one I would ever want to touch me. The object of my every fantasy. I’ve imagined my dick in him, I’ve imagined his dick in me as I rode him ‘til sunrise… God and I could only imagine how wonderful the sex would be.”

“He seems like a lucky guy.”

A grin. “The luckiest.”   

With that, Taeyong slipped another finger inside, emitting a louder moan from Ten. Noticing that Taeyong’s dick was left unattended for most of the night, Ten cupped it, palming the top a little and he heard his lover groan at the contact. His mind was soon losing focus as he felt the intruders working their way around inside him, setting off sparks all over his body, wanting him to open up well and good for the next step. He threw his head back on the headboard, when Taeyong found the best spot.

“There,” Ten told him, weakly.

Using this information, Taeyong kept probing it, sending shocks from head to toe with every thrust. Ten’s moans were getting louder and louder – at that point, he prayed the rooms were soundproof and that their managers would never hear what was occurring to them. Ten put a hand on his own dick, wanting to pleasure himself, before Taeyong swatted it away and replaced it with his own. At this rate, Ten was really going to be the spoiled princess of the night, and it looked like Taeyong didn’t even mind.

“Hyungie, Yongie-hyung…” Ten whined, his fingers digging into Taeyong’s skin at the shoulder, “fuck me… please…”

“Okay,” Taeyong replied, his dick stiff as a rod. He reached for the condom on the bed side drawer, and quickly slipped it on, with fumbly fingers. He returned, hovering over Ten, whose legs were already spread out eagerly. Then, Ten took matters into his hands and placed a pillow on his back, for support.

“I can take it,” Ten said, grinning against pants.

Taeyong chuckled as he ran a hand along Ten’s flat stomach, inhaling and exhaling. Ten saw him, the passion in his eyes, but the softness in them as well. Taeyong would never hurt him – they would never, ever hurt each other. That was how much he trusted him. Then, slowly, inch by inch, he slid himself inside Ten, his lips bitten as if to hold back any noises and yet – they both moaned out at the same time.

For Ten, it was strange, of course, at first – and it burned. The sensation was new, his mind was fighting against it, but his _body_. He wondered how he had lived so long without this pleasure in life, without Taeyong wrecking his insides. He let himself get used to it at first, and he felt even his lover was a bit lost.

“Move, Yongie-hyung,” murmured Ten as he brushed away the hair that covered Taeyong’s face.

And so Taeyong did, as he began to thrust, slowly. Ten let out a drawn-out hum from his throat, allowing his hips to move to Taeyong’s hesitant rhythm. He goaded the elder, for him to go faster and harder. Eventually, he started to pick up the pace, and Ten squealed. He was happy his nails were short, for now he could scratch Taeyong’s back in pleasure whenever the man would meet him with a thrust, and another, and another, and another.

Even in sex, their bodies were in sync.

“Mine, mine, mine,” Taeyong grunted with every thrust, a hand searching for Ten’s, to hold.

“I’m all yours,” Ten agreed, wishing for a moment that it was true.

Taeyong wasn’t just going to allow Ten to come untouched however. He wrapped another hand around Ten’s length, pumping it as much as his coordination would allow him to. Ten helped him, every touch Taeyong gives him, those warm, electric touches from such slender fingers just brings him closer and closer to coming.

“Ah – ! Yongie-hyung… Yong… Taeyong… Fuck! I’m so close, I’m…” Ten burst out in white ribbons soon enough, with his back arching upward, his heels digging into the mattress and his hands clawing at Taeyong’s poor, poor back adorned in Ten’s red marks.

He watched Taeyong, who wasn’t too far behind either. The elder leaned in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss full of tongue as he inched closer to climaxing. Ten wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, meeting Taeyong’s hips with his to help him get closer to the paradise Ten was in right now.

“Tennie… I’m – I’m coming – !”  

The elder threw his head back as he spurted out inside the condom, his eyes closed and his hand gripping at Ten’s as multiple sensations of pleasure ran through his body. He let out a long, deep moan before he climbed down from his sex-induced high. He turned his head back to the person below him, and Ten felt like he was watching the most beautiful human being in the world. Ten brushed some hair back with his fingers, grinning at the elder proudly. Taeyong smiled back, before slowly pulling out and tying the condom. They would need to discard this one properly tomorrow, lest the managers suspect anything.

Spent, Taeyong toppled headfirst to the space in the bed next to Ten and the boy, proud of his lover, kept kissing the side of Taeyong’s face, giggling. The elder pulled Ten closer by the waist so they would not have even one second apart, even if they were as one body a few moments ago. Ten covered their bare bodies in the duvet.

They were kissing, again.

“How was it?” asked Taeyong, shyly.    

“Wonderful,” Ten sighed.

“Don’t lie,”

“I don’t, if those moans were any indication.” A wink.

Exhausted, the elder’s eyes were already drooping, and so were his. He never knew lovemaking could be such a tiring sport. Taeyong moved, so he was lying on his side, facing Ten. Ten scooted closer, so his head was lying down on Taeyong’s chest. He smiled, content. He did not think of the consequences their actions would have, he did not think of the future, he did not worry. Instead, all Ten could think about was Taeyong, and how immensely happy he was to have this gentle, kind man in his arms.

It might have just been a dream, but he thought he heard Taeyong say he loved him.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, they're switches.


End file.
